


Two Can Keep A Secret (If One of Them Is Dead)

by doctornineandthreequarters



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, Getting Together, Hurt Evan "Buck" Buckley, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Whump, Worried Firehouse 118 Crew (9-1-1 TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29290710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornineandthreequarters/pseuds/doctornineandthreequarters
Summary: Buck never ran with headphones in. He knew how important it was to stay alert, to always take in your surroundings completely. He also had the kind of training where if someone was experiencing an emergency, he could help them.He just didn’t expect to be pulled into a dangerous emergency.---Or, while out on late night run, Buck witnesses something that thrusts him into a very dangerous situation.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Athena Grant, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Firehouse 118 Crew, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Maddie Buckley, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 464





	Two Can Keep A Secret (If One of Them Is Dead)

**Author's Note:**

> I have had this story for a minute, but am finally getting a chance to post it! So, I hope you all enjoy it :D

Buck didn’t normally run at night. Normally, he got a workout in either during work or earlier in the day, if he had the day off. But tonight, he was out for a run because he just had too much energy. He had expected to spend the evening playing video games with Eddie and Christopher, which was always fun since he loved spending time with the two of them. But Eddie had cancelled since Christopher had a project to work on. Buck had thought about offering to help, but since Eddie had cancelled and not offered an alternative to their original plans, Buck hadn’t said anything. 

So, with no other plans, Buck had decided to go for a run. 

Maddie used to always give him a hard time about running at night, since she had seen her fair number of cases as a nurse of runners attacked, especially during a nightly jog. But Buck was pretty confident that he’d be okay. After all, he was 6’2 and a firefighter; he could take care of himself if anyone tried to mess with him, which no one did.

Buck never ran with headphones in. He knew how important it was to stay alert, to always take in your surroundings completely. He also had the kind of training where if someone was experiencing an emergency, he could help them.

He just didn’t expect to be pulled into a dangerous emergency. 

There was a park by his apartment that he tended to run around and through. It was a nice enough park, benches here and there and a cute little pond with fish. There wasn’t any playground equipment, so it was more often frequented by couples on dates or people looking for a quiet place to relax. But at night, minus the occasional homeless person sleeping on a bench or other late-night joggers, the park was empty. So, it was that park, as Buck was running through it, that he heard a noise. 

He stopped, looking around to locate the cause of the noise. When he didn’t see anything at first, he assumed it was a squirrel or a bird and prepared to continue jogging. But then he heard it again and this time it sounded like a groan. He spun around, spotting two figures in the distance. One was on the ground, a crumpled mess of a person, while another was looming over them. Buck was about to say something when the person standing brought down a small object that glinted in the moonlight. Buck could only watch in horror as the knife slashed through the person on the ground repeatedly. 

Buck was reaching for his phone, when the person with the knife spotted him. HIs eyes went wide as they let out an almost primal growl and charged towards him. Buck turned to start running, but found himself tripping over his own feet. Just as he regained his balance, he felt someone grabbing his arm. Buck spun around, dodging the knife that was flying towards him. He was able to knock the knife away from the attacker, but not the knee that flew into his stomach. He tumbled backwards onto the ground. As soon as he was down, a boot collided with his stomach several times. Buck let out a shout, trying to protect himself. 

“I’m gonna kill you,” The attacker growled out, his hands going around Buck’s throat. He moved so that he was standing over him, giving Buck the opportunity to kick his attacker. He was able to land several decent kicks before the attacker could tighten his arms around Buck’s neck. He kicked his leg into the man’s stomach, sending him hurdling backwards. Buck scrambled to get up before running off as fast he could. 

“If I find you, I’m gonna kill you!” Buck gasped for air as he sprinted out of the park. He didn’t stop running until he was in his apartment, back pressed against the door and gasping for air. He slid down to the floor, his face in his hands, his chest tightening as he tried to breathe. As his eyes shut, all he could see was the face of the attacker and those hands around his neck. 

He pulled his hands away from his face, reaching for his phone. He knew he should call Athena to report what happened or even just call someone like Maddie or Eddie so that he wasn’t alone. But then he heard those words, echoing as he had run off.

_If I find you, I’m gonna kill you._

So, Buck set his phone down, too terrified to do anything.

* * *

Buck was sitting on the couch in the station loft, trying to control his shaking hand. He hadn’t slept at all, his thoughts circling back to the attacker in the park and the feeling of his hands around Buck’s neck. He knew he wasn’t in the best shape to be at work, but he couldn’t be alone. Being alone meant being terrified.

“Buck.” He jumped when a hand landed on his shoulder. He stared, a little wide-eyed, at Eddie, who looked confused. “Are you okay?”

“Fine.” Eddie raised an eyebrow and Buck sighed. “I just didn’t sleep well last night.” Eddie nodded, taking a seat next to him. 

“Sorry I had to bail,” Eddie said. “This project Christopher had to do turned out to be way more massive than I thought.” Buck just nodded, trying to focus on the conversation and not the piercing eyes of the attacker that had been haunting him. “What did you get up to instead?”

“Oh uh.” Buck swallowed, trying not to fidget with his hands. He couldn’t help it. Every noise freaked him out. Every movement terrified him. His eyes flitted away from Eddie as Hen and Chimney sat on the other couch, Chimney turning the TV on. “Just stayed home.” Eddie just nodded, studying him for a second. Buck cleared his throat, deciding that it would be better to stare at the TV then be scrutinized by Eddie.

But that ended up being a mistake.

“ _Reports are still coming in about an attack in MacArthur Park._ ” Buck gulped knowing that was the park he had run through. That was the park where… He flinched, something he was sure Eddie noticed. _“Police are trying to determine if the assailant is the same behind the string of late-night attacks. Details are still scarce as the police continue their investigation. As we provide more updates, stay safe out there Los Angeles_.”

“Buck.” He felt Eddie shaking his arm and realized he was breathing a little heavier than normal. “Are you okay?”

“Y-yeah,” Buck gasped out. Eddie gave him a look and he noticed Chimney and Hen were watching him as well. 

“You look kind of pale, Buckaroo,” Hen said as she got up. She walked over to him and Buck forced himself to not tense up as her hand moved towards him. But then it gently rested on his forehead. 

“He said he didn’t sleep well,” Eddie said as Bobby came over. 

“I’m fine,” Buck said, standing up. Bobby looked like he was about to object when the alarm went off. Buck internally breathed a sigh of relief, glad for a call to distract not only his way too active mind, but also everyone from what was going on with him. 

So, he quickly ran down to the truck, more than happy for the distraction from his own problems.

* * *

Buck was exhausted. Even with back-to-back calls, he could feel everyone watching him for the rest of the shift. And it had just made him more jittery, to the point that he had basically run out of the station when the shift was over, before someone could intercept him.

Being alone was definitely not a good idea. The minute he had gotten into his car, the panic that had set in the night before was back. He thought about calling Maddie, at least to talk. But Maddie had opposite hours for work than Chimney, so she wasn’t available. He was sure, especially with how he was acting, if he had asked Eddie if he could come over, Eddie would have said yes. But he was stubborn and jumpy and hadn’t made that choice. 

He knew his paranoia was over the top. But as he got out of his car, he couldn’t help but feel like he was being watched. And as he made his way towards his door, the feeling only increased. He couldn’t help but fumble for his keys, suddenly terrified and needing to get inside. 

Just as he got the door open, he felt someone grab him. He stumbled into his apartment, a startled yelp escaping his lips. He turned around, immediately recognizing the attacker from the park. 

But before he could say anything, he was hit so hard he crumbled to the ground. 

“I have unfinished business with you.” Buck groaned, bringing his hand up to his head. His fingers, as they moved away from his head, were stained with blood. Shaking, he looked up, terror coursing through him. The attacker from the park was standing over Buck again, but this time, a gun in his hand. Buck felt his chest tighten with panic immediately seeing the gun pointed at him. “Can’t have anyone knowing what you saw.” Buck tried to scramble away, hoping to put up another fight, but his attacker slammed his foot down on Buck’s leg. Of course, it just happened to be his bad leg, and Buck let out a cry of pain, unable to move away. 

“Please,” Buck begged. “Please don’t.” The attacker let out a wicked laugh as he released the safety and cocked the gun. 

“You know what they say,” He said. Buck felt like he couldn’t breathe as he stared down the barrel of the gun. He could hear his heartbeat in his ears and could feel his breaths coming out in short gasps. He was going to die. He was going to die and this time he was completely alone. “Two can keep a secret if…”

He didn’t get to finish his sentence as he was tackled to the ground, the gun skittering away from him. Buck tried to move, but the sudden movement reminded him of his head injury and everything started spinning around him. He fell back against the kitchen island, his vision starting to grow dark. 

“Buck, Buck!” He felt hands on his face, but even through his haze, he’d know that voice anywhere. “Buck, just stay with me.”

“Eddie,” Buck moaned, grabbing for his shirt.

“I got you.” Buck just nodded as he pulled himself closer to Eddie. He could hear Eddie speaking, sure he was calling for help, but all he cared about was that he wasn’t alone and that he was alive.

* * *

Eddie hadn’t left his side from the moment he found him. He had stayed with him as 9-1-1 was called. He had spoken quietly to the police as the paramedics checked on him. And he held onto his hand the whole ride to the hospital. And through all of that, Eddie had just assured him that he was okay. He hadn’t asked what had happened, but then again Buck hadn’t been able to speak since Eddie had shown up. He was still in too much shock, still terrified that if he was left alone then he wouldn’t be alive anymore.

He had been checked out at the hospital, with only his ankle wrapped, stitches for his head wound, and discussion of concussion protocol (with Eddie listening more to the doctor than he had). And then Eddie was ushering him out of the hospital. He stopped when he saw Athena. He looked over at Eddie, who just offered him a smile. 

“Figured you two could use a ride,” Athena said. Buck felt his lip tremble and Athena just gently patted his arm. “We’ve got you Buckaroo, okay?” Buck just nodded, trying to fight the tears that were threatening to fall. Athena just nodded to her car, Buck following after her. Buck could still barely speak, but he was grateful for Athena just being there and not asking questions. He knew she’d eventually have questions, both because of her job and also because of her obvious concern for him. 

But for now, he was grateful for the company and the lack of questions. 

* * *

They had been in the car for a little while when Buck realized they weren’t heading towards his apartment. A sense of relief ran through because Buck wasn’t sure he could handle going home. He wasn’t sure, however, where they were going. But since he wasn’t sure he could get words out, he stayed quiet. 

It wasn’t until they turned onto a familiar street, that he knew where Athena was driving them. He glanced back at Eddie, who just reached forward to pat his arm. Buck sniffed again, not quite ready for another breakdown, and looked away.

They pulled into the driveway and Buck got out of the car. He followed Eddie and Athena into Eddie’s house. He stood awkwardly in the foyer, suddenly terrified about the prospect of being alone, even though there were other people in the house. 

“Hey.” Eddie’s tone was gentle as he guided Buck to the living room. “Why don’t you just sit here, okay? I’ll be back in a second.” Buck just nodded as he sat down on the couch. Eddie disappeared into the kitchen and he heard soft voices floating from the kitchen into the living room. 

Buck just stared down at his hands, a slight feeling of panic rising up in him. He hadn’t been alone in hours and even though he could hear people in the kitchen, the fact that he was sitting by himself had that panic clawing his way up. He couldn’t help but scan the room, still terrified that he would see the man from the park. 

“Buck?” He looked up, a little surprised to see Christopher. He had been so caught up in what was going on with his own life that he hadn’t even considered where Christopher was during all of it. Eddie had mentioned to him, briefly, that he had driven straight from the station to Buck’s apartment because he had been concerned. Of course, he had been extremely grateful for that because he wasn’t sure what would’ve happened if Eddie hadn’t shown up. But now, he couldn’t help but feel guilty, knowing Eddie had come to check on him first instead of going home to his son.

Christopher walked over to him, confusion and concern on his face. Buck was sure he looked awful. Between the shock, terror, and exhaustion that he was sure was evident in his eyes, to the bandage on his head, he was sure he looked like a mess. He glanced over at the door to the kitchen, still hearing whoever Eddie and Athena were talking to, wondering if he should tell Eddie that Christopher was there.

“Buck?” Christopher was closer now, studying him with those same observant eyes that Eddie had. “Are you okay?” Buck pursed his lips, fighting back the tears. He hadn’t broken down yet and he certainly wasn’t going to do it in front of Christopher. His lack of answer seemed to be an answer in itself to Christopher and the boy pulled himself up onto the couch. He quickly latched himself to Buck’s side, a comforting weight anchoring Buck, reminding him that he was safe, that he was okay.

Buck could feel the tears starting to prick at the side of his eyes and he quickly buried his face in Christopher’s unruly curls, hugging the boy. And Christopher just hugged him back, his actions similar to Eddie’s; no questions, just comforting him.

* * *

Buck felt an arm shake him as his eyes slowly opened. He looked around, a little disoriented. Christopher was asleep, using him as a pillow. Buck looked up, seeing Eddie watching him, a soft smile on his face. 

“Concussion protocol,” Eddie said. Buck just nodded as Eddie lifted Christopher up. Eddie had found them, a few hours ago, and had tried to coax Christopher off the couch. But the boy had of course been against that idea, telling Eddie that Buck needed him (and who was Eddie to argue with that, when he was thinking the same thing). Buck wasn’t sure when he had fallen asleep or how he’d even been able to when he was still haunted with images of everything that had happened.

“I’ll be back in a second,” Eddie said. “But uh, there’s some people here to see you.” Buck sat up as Eddie left the room with Christopher. He was a little confused by what Eddie meant, but he was just hoping it wasn’t another police officer. 

“Evan.” He looked up, surprised to hear Maddie’s voice. She quickly crossed to him, pulling him into a hug as soon as she sat down. Buck just let her hug him tightly, fighting down the tears. When Maddie pulled away, she looked at his face, studying him for a moment. “Why didn’t you call me?” Buck shrugged and Maddie sniffed. “Okay, well everyone else is here. They want to make sure you’re okay.”

Buck stared at her, not sure he was ready to see everyone. But then he thought about how the team had looked at him the day before. They had been concerned then and it was clear they were concerned now. So, Buck just nodded. Maddie gave him another hug before looking over towards the kitchen. Buck watched as Chimney, Hen, Athena, and Bobby exited the kitchen. 

“Hey kid,” Bobby said. “We all just wanted to check in.” Buck just nodded as he saw Eddie re-enter the room.

“You don’t have to tell us what happened,” Athena said as Eddie took the other spot next to Buck on the couch. “But I do need to eventually know what’s going on.”

“I...uh.” Buck cleared his throat. He looked at everyone, seeing the sympathetic looks on their faces. That, coupled with both Maddie and Eddie having a hold on one of his arms, made Buck feel safe. It made him feel like it was okay to finally say something. “I was going for a run last night. In MacArthur Park.”

“That’s why you looked like you had seen a ghost when the news was on today,” Hen said and Buck nodded.

“I don’t run with headphones in,” Buck said. “In case...you know. And I saw this guy. He was...well you saw the news. And before I could call anyone, he saw me and he tried to…” Buck swallowed and he felt Eddie’s grip tighten on his arm. “I don’t know how he found me but he did and he said…” He felt his chest tighten, his breaths coming out shaky as he remembered the gun pointed at him.

“Buck.” It was Eddie’s voice pulling him back, keeping him from tipping over that cliff on anxiety and fear. 

“S-sorry.”

“Buckaroo, you have nothing to be sorry for,” Athena said. “That man has been committing vicious attacks left and right. And now, he can’t anymore.”

“You’re safe, Buck,” Maddie reassured him. “You’re safe.” Buck just nodded looking at everyone. And as he saw the faces of the people closest to him, the people who had rushed over to make sure he was okay, he knew that much was true. 

Without warning, the first sob bubbled out of his throat. He felt Eddie’s hold on his arm grow tighter as Maddie pulled him into a hug. And he wasn’t crying because he was scared. Because with everyone around him, he felt safe enough to cry out of relief. So, he let it all out, feeling like for the first time in days, he could.

* * *

The sun was starting to rise when everyone had finally filtered out of the house. Athena had taken Buck’s statement, but said someone might ask him to come down to the station to answer a few more questions. Then she and Bobby had left, Bobby assuring Buck that if he needed a day or two off then that would be alright. Hen had left after that, giving Buck a tight hug and then a smile. Maddie and Chimney had left after that, Maddie telling Buck that she’d check on him later in the day. 

And then that left Buck and Eddie. 

Buck couldn’t help but feel incredibly grateful for everything Eddie had done for him. Between essentially rushing to his rescue and staying with him at the hospital, to staying up all night and calling everyone over to make sure he was okay. And while Buck appreciated it, he couldn’t help but wonder why. Of course, if the situation was reversed, Buck would’ve done the same thing. 

Then again, he knew he was in love with Eddie. What he didn’t know was how Eddie felt about him. 

Sure, he hoped that Eddie reciprocated his feelings. But Eddie was so hard to read when it came to things like that. So hope was all he had to go on. And after this past evening, he had to hope that Eddie had stuck by his side not out of concern or loyalty but because of something far more life-changing. 

“What cup is that?” Buck asked as he walked into the kitchen. Eddie was pouring a cup of coffee and he chuckled as he sipped his coffee.

“I’ll get a moment to rest after I drop Christopher off at school.” Buck just nodded. “I can take the couch if you want to go lie down in my room. It’s much more comfortable.”

“I’m so confused.”

“It’s probably the concussion,” Eddie said as he finished his coffee. But Buck shook his head and Eddie raised an eyebrow as he placed the empty mug in the sink. “Buck?”

“I’m confused about why you’re doing all of this,” Buck said. “I’m confused why you came to my apartment last night.”

“I told you, I was worried about you,” Eddie said. 

“And then you stayed with me in the ambulance.”

“No one should have to ride in an ambulance alone,” Eddie countered, a nervous look crossing his face. “You’ve seen how people get when they have to go alone.”

“And then you stayed with me at the hospital instead of going home to Christopher,” Buck continued, crossing the room. Eddie started to speak, but Buck kept going. “And then you had Athena bring me here. And you called everyone. And you sat with me while I literally had a breakdown…”

“Buck!” Buck noticed a blush on Eddie’s cheeks and he raised an eyebrow in intrigue. “I know all of those things, okay? I was there after all.” Buck just nodded, realizing how close he was to Eddie. “I just...I needed to know you were okay.”

“Why?” Buck asked, watching the nervousness melt away from Eddie into something else. Something he knew all too well from looking in the mirror. 

“You know why,” Eddie said, his voice barely above a whisper. Buck sucked in a breath, watching Eddie. Then, gathering all the courage he had, his hands came up to cradle Eddie’s face. 

“I need you to say it.” Eddie’s forehead rested gently against Buck’s, Eddie doing his best to avoid the bandage, as a soft smile crossed his face. Buck was about to say something else when Eddie’s lips sealed over his. Buck melted forward, his chest pressing against Eddie’s, leaving no space between them. One of Eddie’s hands came up to cradle the nape of Buck’s neck, deepening the kiss.

When they pulled away, Buck felt dizzy and he was hoping it was from the kiss and not his concussion.

“I love you,” Eddie said, his fingers trailing across the hairs on the nape of Buck’s neck. “That’s why I had to be there.”

“I love you too,” Buck said. Eddie smiled, pressing another kiss to his lips. Buck let out a content sigh, a smile stretching across his face. 

“Tell you what,” Eddie said, pulling away. “I’ve got to get Christopher ready for school. But afterwards, I could really use a nap. Care to join me?” He held his hand out, a smile on his face. And Buck was pretty sure he was beaming. After the last two days, this warm feeling flooding through him felt truly amazing. He let his fingers interlace with Eddie’s, squeezing his hand in the process. 

“I’d really like that.” And they just stared at each other smiling, Buck feeling better than he had in days.


End file.
